


you really want to stay?

by GhostyTheWriter



Series: steve and bucky, ABO fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Skinny Steve, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyTheWriter/pseuds/GhostyTheWriter
Summary: Steve starts to get down on himself because he's always been weak and sick. Bucky reflects on a bad experience at the docks that drove Steve to feeling this way. This is just fluff with a salt bae of angst. Wanted something cute and nice, also if anyone is wondering why I do ABO so much, idk I like it leave me be.





	you really want to stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Good new, my right click is now fixed after tears and angry eating. I hope you guys like this I made it pretty quickly just off a spur of the idea moment. I thrive off of praise so kudos and comments are my prize and joy.  
> Listened to-  
> Anything can happen- Ellie Goulding

Steve was Bucky’s Omega, soft and strong at the same time. Bucky found him attractive in so many ways he couldn’t list them all. He loved his soft tufts of blond hair, his baby blue eyes, his sharp features, everything came together all too well. 

But Steve never saw any of this, he saw Bucky’s devotion but never why he was devoted. He would look in the mirror and feel like Bucky was talking about a different person. Steve wasn’t anything compared to some of the Omegas Bucky has had, especially the girls. 

It was like one day Steve got fed up with it all, him and Bucky weren’t mated because he refused every heat and rut they shared. He knew Bucky would regret it but always just told him he wasn’t ready to be mates, which Bucky always respected. 

“We should end this.” Steve said right when Bucky peeled off his coat and hat from working the docks. 

“Come again?” Bucky said almost laughing as he walked over to Steve.

Steve couldn’t bare to look Bucky in the eye. “You’ve been playing yourself recently and you know it. You’ve convinced yourself you’re in love with me or something, but you’re not. Bucky I can’t give you kids, I will never be what society thinks is okay, I’m a disgrace.” Steve was frustrated, clenching his fist into balls.

“You listen here Steven Grant Rogers, you are my Omega. Mark or nothing you are mine through and through. I don’t need to be told when I’m in love, because I’ve been in love with you since we first met. Look at me Stevie and tell me you really want me to leave and I will, but you have to look at me.” 

Steve looked up with glassy eyes, “But I’m worthless.” He said clutching the blanket he was practically swimming in. “You heard the guys at the doc the day I came down, they’re right.”

Bucky had remembered the day, Steve had come down in the bitter cold because Bucky forgot his lunch, and his precious Omega didn’t want him to be hungry. He was wrapped up in a big black jacket with a gray hat and gray mittens. His cheeks were a bright pink as he waved to Bucky with a smile holding his bag of food. 

“You forgot your lunch asshole.” Steve said with his teeth clashing together. 

“Have I ever told you what an amazing partner you are? My god you are perfect.” Bucky laughed as he kissed Steve.

“Buck, this your Omega.” Some bigger guy asked as he pushed Bucky aside to see, his jaw dropped at the sight. “You’re fucking this thing?”

Steve’s face sunk at the comment, “How does it not break when you knot it?” The man continued laughing, “Here I was thinking you had a dame with some meat on her as an Omega not some gutter Omega. I’m sorry kid but damn.” The man patted Steve’s shoulder as a bunch of the other Alphas stood in the back laughing at Steve. 

Steve had tears in his eyes, “I should get going.” Steve said in a small voice, leaving the bag in Bucky’s hands as he turned on his heel. 

“Stevie!” Bucky called out, but Steve didn’t stop he just kept walking, letting the tears fall.

Bucky dropped the bag once Steve rounded the corner and was out of sight, he turned a swung the hardest hitting fist he could at the asshole. Bucky huddled over the guy pounding into his face and neck, screaming at him, saying things like he was worthless trash. 

Bucky’s boss rushed over and pulled him off before the guy died. He was close, but not close enough for Bucky’s taste. “Lay off Barnes!” His boss continued to yell as he held Bucky back. 

Later in his boss’s office he went over what happened, how they made fun of Steve and how he couldn’t control laying into the guy.

“Listen Barnes, I get it, pushing someone’s Omega like that is worse than a punch to the gut. But, he could’ve died, you would have to leave your Omega to fend for himself. So, I’ll let you off with today’s pay and I expect to see you here tomorrow with no problems. Got it?”

“Got it.” Bucky said picking up the bills his boss threw down.

Bucky had never let that day go, he never let Steve come down to the docs again, even though he never did want to. Ever since then Steve was broke, Bucky tried but it was more of fixing the symptoms never the problem, until now.

“Stevie, I’ve never come so close to killing a man in my life. You’re mine and if anyone has a problem with that they can talk about it with a broken jaw. If some guy said I was a bad Alpha would you believe them for a second?”

Steve sighed, “It’s different, I’m broken, gross, but you, you’re different, you’re the perfect Alpha through and through. You were born perfect, I was born defective.” Steve looked deep into Bucky’s eyes, almost pleading with him. 

Bucky got down on his knees, so he was eye level with Steve, “Stevie, you are not defective. Every doctor I’ve met has told me you got so and so long to live, but you’ve proved them all wrong. You’ve proved everyone wrong by being so smart, seeing things when no one else does. You’ve proved to not just be the best Omega, but the best person I know.” Bucky began to cry, “If you leave, what will I be? Some stupid Alpha with nothing to his name. Steve I’m nothing without you.” Bucky ducked his head, so his forehead lied on Steve’s lap.

“You’re not stupid Bucky.” Steve said petting his hair and pulling his face back up. “The only thing stupid about you is your ignorance. Doctors are doctors Bucky, they all said I won’t have kids and I know you want them.”

“Doctors are nothing more than men. They’ve been wrong before and they’re going to be wrong again. If I’m stupid for being so in love with you, great, good thing I never went to college then.” Bucky was holding Steve’s face in his large hands.

“We would’ve wasted all our money.” Steve laughed while tears fell down his cheeks.

“Oh, it would be all gone, I would have had to take you with me, not just for your smarts but looks too, couldn’t get anywhere without you.” Bucky laughed leaning into Steve.

“You really want to stay?” Steve asked clinging to Bucky.

“I’d be stupider than I am now if I left.” Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek and looked into his bright light blue eyes. They dazzled under even the lowest of lights. “You’re everything to me, also the dock workers couldn’t catch an Omega even if they were as good looking as you.”

"Shut up." Steve laughed, the two rocking back and forth just holding each other. Not saying but knowing and understanding the love they shared.


End file.
